My Hero Academia, the next Genoration
by BexJohn
Summary: The next generation of hero's is starting to emerge from U.A. High. Follow the middle child of Pro Hero's Eijiro Kirishima and Katsuki Bakugo as she maneuvers her way through high school, heart break, and how to be her own hero from under her parents shadow. (OC X OC) [Eijiro Kirishima X Katsuki Bakugo] (Rating for future chapters)


Disclaimer: I do not own "My Hero Academia" or it's characters, I also do not own the characters named "Haruto" and "Kirigo" all other characters that are not in the original story are my own characters. If this changes I will include them in my disclaimer. This is a story based off of my TikTok OC's for the BNHA2NDGEN tag and her friends. A behind the scenes story to accompany the cosplay work that I've been doing on that app.

Without further ado, please enjoy my story and feel free to watch the accompanying TikTok video's under username Bex_John

* * *

BNHA 2ND GEN

Chapter 1

Eshima Bakugo sat on the little step to the mud room of her parents' home, nervously fiddling with her shoes. Her shoulder length two toned hair falling in her eyes as her father, Katsuki Bakugo, stood back and watched her, being reminded of when she was a little girl again.

"you got it?" after watching her struggle for a moment he finally pushed himself off the wall and walked over to his middle child, moving to crouch in front of her "if you don't get a move on you're gonna be late" he helped her finish getting ready and reached up to pin her curls back before kissing her forehead "papa gives his best, we love you. Just go out there and do your best Eshima"

They stood together as Eshima smiled and pulled her bag over her shoulder and grabbed her phone off of the little table next to them "right, well… I'll be back daddy. Tell Papa I love him when he comes home ok? See ya!" she stepped around him, dancing away out the door and straightening herself out as she walked down the street and headed in the direction of her new school, U.A. High.

As she smoothed down her jacket the phone in her hand chimed with a message. She slid the message open and smiled fondly at her phone, happy that she was still alone on her walk to the train and that she could still be care free for a few moments longer. The message had been from her boyfriend, Daichi wishing her good luck at her new school and to have a good day. She sent a quick thank you message back before putting her phone away and taking a calming breath. She used the rest of her commute to school to center herself and calm her nerves.

Once at the school, she stared up at the main building in awe. She snapped out of it when her older brother, Kirigo, knocked in to her "come on brat, you're gonna be late. Can't have you ruining dad's rep can we?" and with a deep breath she steeled her face and climbed the stairs, hands ringing the strap of her bag. She didn't even notice the other kids that visibly looked nervous as they all climbed the stairs together. Once inside, after changing her shoes at her locker, she pulled her room assignment paper from her bag and started off to find her classroom.

"1-A… 1-a… 1-a… AH!" She stopped in front of the oversized door, took another calming breath, and slid the door open. There were already a few other students already in the room socializing. She checked her paper again to see what her seat assignment was before pushing past the ones that had already started over to greet her and took her seat by the window, taking out her books and getting her desk set up.

Slowly the room started to fill with more students, she didn't pay attention until a small voice squeaked from the door "Eshima, I didn't know you got in. What are the odds that we'd both be in the same class?" making her turn her head to look at the person that had spoken. It had been Aina Aikyo, a purple haired white eyed younger girl she had gone to middle school with. She looked back out the window, pretending not to have heard her and rested her head in her hand.

Shortly after that, as everyone was finding their seats, a boy with shaggy black hair and pointed ears took a seat in front of her. She didn't know it then and she wouldn't have believed it if she was told, but that boy would find a way to become her best and closest friend at the school, or even ever.

The door burst open shortly after the first bell, making most of the students jump "well are you just going to sit there? Get changed in to your gym uniform and meet me outside in 10 for a quirk assessment" Eshima was one of the first to stand and move to one side of the room with the other girls to change. She was also one of the first to finish and be outside, waiting with a bored expression on her face for the rest of her class to join her but on the inside she was thinking, trying to plan how best to use her quirk to pass this assessment.

Eshima's quirk was called Magma. Her quirk allowed her to harden her sweat and use it to protect herself like her papa Eijiro, but she could also heat it up and turn the hardened sweat in to magma that she could throw or use to melt other objects. If this was going to be a physical exam she didn't know how she was going to pass, her quirk wasn't suited to helping her move any faster or do anything stronger. Looking around her and evaluating the situation, that's exactly what this assessment seemed to be and she groaned internally. She started to stretch a little, at least she had done some training with her parents and could at least improvise and try, at least she might get one good mark to make her stand out against her peers.

Slowly the rest of the students from her class joined her and their teacher explained what it was that they would be doing. A series of physical exams like what they had done in middle school, only now they were allowed to use their quirks to try and boost their scores. She cracked her knuckles as she walked up to the first test, a simple seeming ball toss. Hardening her right arm seemed like it was going to be her best shot at having any kind of impact on her score from middle school.

After all was said and done her scores were around the upper middle of her class, top 10. She seemed pretty satisfied with herself as she leaned against one of the bike posts, watching Aina finish her last test and get her scores. Physically the other girl was at the bottom of the class, not having a physical type quirk that would help her in a situation like this. And then she looked to the boy that sat in front of her back in their classroom, she learned that his name was Haruto Togata, and noticed that he seemed to come in above her on the physical exam. She made note of a few other students in her class but was careful to keep her facial expressions passive.

Once the last students had finished and the scores had been compiled, they were excused for the day. She pushed herself off the bike rack and went back to the class room to change before she could be approached by Aina again. The other girl was so meek that it made Eshima angry to think of her as a fellow hero, she couldn't understand how someone so quiet and passive was going to fight against some hardened criminals or even a one-time shop lifter. After she finished changing, she pushed past the other students in her class again, giving no regard to their cries of objection. She decided to just take a stole around the campus to familiarize herself with the layout and learn where all of the battle zones were for future hero training classes.

After an hour of learning where everything was, she decided that it was time to go home. Shouldering her bag at her locket after having changed her shoes, she started out the front doors. Once outside she groaned when she was approached by that pestering purple haired Aina, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

"Listen. I don't know what you want with me Aina, but I for one don't understand how you were able to get in to a school like this. I got in on recommendation, so I wasn't there to see your entrance exam. But you must have been in with some week students if they let you in as a hero course student. Stay out of my way and we won't have any trouble" She left the other girl standing speechless on the steps to the school as she walked away from her to the train station and went home.

Once home, Eshima kicked her shoes off and made her way in to the main part of the building. She found her dads cuddling on the couch and smiled happily at them, holding her hands behind her back, watching her dads being affectionate always made her happy.

Eijiro looked up from nuzzling his husbands' neck and smiled at their daughter "hey princess, how was school?" he moved away from his husband and patted the couch next to him, Katsuki smiling and getting up to make them all a light lunch. Eshima bounded happily for the couch and talked quickly about her day and how she placed in the assessment. She talked about how Aina was in her class and about the students that had placed above her. She didn't miss her parents making eyes at one another when she brought up the girl but didn't bring it up. She just continued to happily babble away at how excited she was to finally be a U.A. Student and start her hero course training.

Once bed time rolled around and Eshima and her siblings were asleep, Katsuki and Eijiro sat cuddled together on the couch again. Eijiro looked up at his husband "are you having any sense of Déjà vu? Because hearing her talk… she sounded a lot like you used to whenever anyone brought up Izuku…" Katsuki nodded slowly "she does… But that damn nerd deserved it. I made him better…" Eijiro stayed quiet as he played with his husbands' fingers, he couldn't exactly disagree with that. But the way that the two had acted towards one another in school definitely made their education harder to get through. He just hoped Eshima would grow out of the phase she seemed to have fallen in to and would learn to make some friends, but only time would tell


End file.
